


A Super Samhain

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "BottomSnape”<b>Hallowe'en Fest</b> story:  <b>Prompt #16.: Snape/Harry, Prefects' Bath, Costume, first time.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by irisgirl2000

* * *

Dinner was over and the more social aspects of the Halloween feast had commenced when Severus Snape slipped from the Great Hall by a side door behind the Head table. The students had much to celebrate this Samhain, he thought without bitterness, with the defeat of the Dark Lord a mere three months prior. Severus himself had only been released from house arrest at the end of August, after being exonerated by the Wizengamot for culpability in the death of Albus Dumbledore.

His breath caught in his chest for an instant, as it always did when Severus thought of his mentor. A mercy killing, those idiots had called it! No one had any idea of what he had suffered in fulfilling the wishes of the dying Headmaster, the pain and grief he had not been able to show, the utter devastation of being left alone, again. They had made him promise to spend the next year at Hogwarts, to give the Aurors time to capture the remaining Death Eaters, who all knew now that he had been the one who lead the Dark Lord to his demise. Here, in the one place where everything carried the memory of Albus, the constant reminders ate at his conscience like a cancer.

A movement across the Entrance Hall drew his attention, and Severus slid back into the shadows, not wanting to speak to anyone. A tall, slender figure slipped out of a barely opened door at back of the Great Hall and melted into the shadows like Severus himself. Intrigued, the Potions master followed the almost indiscernible movement towards the marble staircase. Ah, yes, he thought, male indeed from the lanky, thin build. A slight limp identified the other as the one and only Harry Potter. Severus would have snorted in disgust, but there was something about the slump of the boy’s shoulders that spoke volumes to him. What reason would the Hero of the Wizarding world have to be so dejected?

Shaking out the invisibility cloak that Albus had given him just before his death, one he carried everywhere, Severus slipped it over his head and silently followed the young man. At nineteen, Lily Evans’ son had filled out nicely. His broad shoulders tapered to a slender waist and long lean legs, and Harry had matured to look more like his mother than his arrogant father, miraculously. Still recovering from the injuries he had sustained during the final battle, Harry had been sent back to the safety of Hogwarts as well, mandated to take his last year of schooling – the year he missed in his quest of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. The Wizengamot was a bunch of bloody idiots, and none of them had any clue what Potter was truly like, or what he really needed.

Severus had known from the day the boy walked into the Great Hall, raw power radiating from every pore of the ignorant brat, how powerful he was, and how he had hated the boy for it! He had known it from the way the boy held his wand in a lazy grip, accomplishing spells without effort when others had to work at diligently. Severus had known it from the strength of the Patronus galloping across the Quidditch pitch in Potter’s third year, and his survival of not only the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but the besting of the resurrected Dark Lord afterwards. Had known it, and had known the envy that came from recognizing Harry Potter as a wizard of unparalleled abilities. Severus had punished him viciously for it.

It was during the ill-fated Occulmency lessons on Potter’s fifth year that things became complicated. That was when Severus had noticed the teenager’s face had thinned and narrowed, and the viridescent eyes gleamed with internal fire. The hidden, subconscious fantasies of the Boy Who Lived became the Potions master’s playground. The conscious memories had proven to Severus that he had been very wrong about how Potter had been brought up; the scenes of abuse and neglect at the hands of his relative that the boy was so desperate to hide. They were more alike than he had ever fathomed, and he had been shocked, to say the least. He was sure no one knew the depth of the abuse. 

He had been shocked senseless when his own shields slipped and the boy’s image of the black-haired Ravenclaw girl had morphed into his own raven-haired image as Potter had pounded into him. Not even Albus Dumbledore, with his immense power, had ever been able to breach Severus’ Occlumency shields, but a brat of fifteen had accomplished it without even casting a Legilimency spell! Then the arrogant young fool had let his curiosity get the better of him and enraged Severus by shredding his privacy and defiling his Pensieve. The Potions master had thrown the teenager out of his office, stung by what Potter had seen, but secure that the boy’s vaunted Gryffindor courage would have him back with a pretty apology and a plea to restart their lessons. However, the boy had never returned.

That summer had changed the course of all Albus’ plans, when the Dark curse on the ring of Slytherin condemned the Headmaster to a slow and painful dead. Severus had been maneuvered into the Unbreakable Vow for the Malfoy scion, whose arrogance hid the sheer terror he felt at being forced to serve the Dark Lord. Unlike his father, Draco Malfoy was a foppish young dandy who played at being malevolent and bloodthirsty, who seemed to think Severus was horning in on his glory. It seemed that Severus spent all his time shuffling between masters, and had only a few detentions where he could sit and surreptitiously gaze at the young man Harry Potter had become. 

The light from one of the torches lit Potter as he passed, and Severus frowned at the formfitting red and blue clothing the teenager wore. A cloak or cape of some kind flapped behind Potter as he began to take the stairs two at a time. Many of the students had elected to wear costumes this year, but Severus did not recall seeing the boy at dinner. He was unsure as to what the skintight suit was supposed to signify; perhaps it was a popular Muggle disguise? Another torch showed the cape was red, blue covered his body, and there was a stylized “S” in Gryffindor colors displayed on the cloak. Glad he had cast silencing charms on his feet, Severus kept up with the strangely clad youth to the door of the Prefects' bathroom.

Potter whispered the password, and Severus slipped in at his heels. The torches flared at their entrance, as Potter leaned back against the solid door, already locked and warded. The alluring face went lax as it shed its Hero façade, and an aching loneliness filled it. Severus blinked. He knew the brat’s friends had scattered, Granger and Weasley having managed to complete their seventh year before haring off to assist Potter. The youngest Weasley had sat her NEWTS the past June, prior to the final battle, where the Chosen One had done everything he could to minimize the loss of lives by taking on the Dark Lord without support initially. The current Hogwarts student body seemed to hold Potter in awe, most incapable of even the simplest interaction with him, and the young man was seldom seen outside of class.

Potter’s head dropped forward, towards the _**'S'**_ emblazoned on the blue cloth covering his chest. Severus flinched at the sight of Slytherin’s initial in such garish colors. The tight fabric pulled across the broad shoulders and clung to each line of the lightly muscled chest and torso. The tight fabric flowed smoothly to a slender waist, where red pants clung to a lean arse and outlined a nicely proportioned bulge. Severus almost licked his lips at the sight.

A sigh interrupted his prurient assessment as the teenager pushed off the door.

“Some Superman you are,” Potter muttered in a disgusted voice as he began to yank the costume off. “No one even got the joke.”

Severus gaped at the display, watching the play of muscles as the boy shimmied out of the form-fitting garment and threw it to the side. Not a stitch of clothing marred the sculpted lines when Potter straightened, and Severus' jaw dropped. The boy…er, man was well endowed— _'hung like a horse'_ was the phrase that came to mind. Severus tried not to drool. His own bits twitched in appreciation, and Severus was not surprised to realize he was already hard. Potter slipped one hand down, and the Potions master barely contained a moan as the young man ran fingertips down his flaccid length to massage his just-released balls.

Naked, the young man moved to the edge of the huge bath and bent down to twist faucets, robbing Severus of his breathtaking view. Water and foam in various shades of blue and green began to flow. Severus ripped his eyes from the taut arse to roam over the line of Harry’s back; a smattering of scars marred the pale skin, not unlike the scars Severus himself carried. Resisting the urge to press his palm against his hard length, Severus willed Harry to turn around and was rewarded as he walked to the far end and stepped down into the bath. The water lapped against his thighs, balls brushing the foamy surface, and Severus had to shut his eyes against the erotic image. His mind reeled at the image of that cock, hard, huge, and glistening as it thrust into him, filling him, possessing him. Heat rose in his cheeks as his tightly-held secret struggled to be set loose. Only Lucius Malfoy had ever known, and shamelessly exploited, Severus’ weakness: he became an absolute slut when filled with a hard cock, the larger the better. 

A moan drew him from his fantasy, and Severus saw that Harry sat on the wide bench that ran around the inner edge of the bath. The water pooled in the young man’s lap as he leaned back, one hand cupping his heavy sac as the other gripped his firming erection, a thumb brushing over the broad, circumcised head His own cock hardened achingly, and Severus parted his robes and unbuttoned his trousers. Freeing himself, Severus brushed the fingers lightly over his own cut tip, for once not damning his Muggle father’s religious practices.

Head resting against the edge of the tub, eyes closed tightly, Harry began to stroke his erection slowly. His other hand slipped from the water covered with foam and slid up his chest to roll and pinch first one nipple and then the other. Severus watched hungrily, the muscles in his arse clenching in arousal as his wet dreams became reality. Gods, did the boy not know how wanton he looked?

“Ahhh… yes…” Harry hissed, fingers squeezing, “Sev…”

The Potions master’s heart missed a beat and then resumed, pounding hard enough to make his blood thunder in his ears. Could it be possible? The Boy Who Lived whispered his name in the throes of self-pleasure. The dormant noble Gryffindor in Severus was shoved forcibly aside as the Slytherin grinned wolfishly. He allowed the invisibility cloak to fall silently to the floor and began to unbutton his robes, his eyes feasting on the sight in front of him. The swish of cloth caused by his movements alerted ears trained for war, and Harry’s eyes flew open. Those emerald eyes widened as they took in the sight of him, chest now bare, and his straining erection jutting from the front of his trousers as Severus tossed his vest and shirt to the floor. 

“P—Professor Snape?” Harry stuttered. His hands still moved as if his brain had not fully registered what it was seeing.

“You seem to be in some distress, Mr. Potter,” Severus said silkily, his hands at the waistband of his trousers. “Might I be of some assistance?”

The stunned young man nodded mutely, and Severus quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing. Stepping down into the warm, scented water, he stalked to the opposite end and lifted Harry easily to sit on the edge of the bath. Even though arousal burned brightly in the emerald eyes, Severus could also see fear, and he froze.

“Have you ever done this before, Potter?” His surprise made his tone harsh, and Harry looked away.

“No! Ah, no, not really… I never seemed to find the time, you know…” His voice was low, tentative, as if he expected Severus to reject him for his inexperience. A blush colored his cheeks.

“Then allow me to educate you,” Severus purred as he pried Harry’s hands off his prize.

Stepping between his legs, Severus nudged the thighs wider with a slow motion. Stroking his fingers softy along the sensitive skin on the inside of a thigh, he knelt on the bench. Leaning down, Severus drew the flat of his tongue up the underside of the gorgeous cock. A swipe across the generous tip brought a strangled gasp, and Severus smirked. He could see Harry’s balls tightening from the gentle caresses and knew the younger man was close. Slipping the tip into his mouth, Severus slowly bobbed his head, stretching his lips and taking more and more with each movement. His hands slid down to gently roll his testicles, a fingernail lightly scratched across the scrotum. Two hands bracketed his head, fingers threading through his hair as an inarticulate, guttural sound ripped from Harry’s throat with his climax. Severus swallowed greedily, milking every drop, before lapping at the softening flesh as a cat would clean a paw.

“M’sorry,” Harry whispered, his face red with embarrassment.

Severus slid the young man back into the pool and his arms. The sensation of flesh against flesh was indescribable, and tingles of magic ran over his heated skin wherever it pressed against Harry’s. The young man fit against him perfectly. Slender arms slid around his neck, and Severus turned into the lips nuzzling at the line of his jaw, awkwardly bumping noses. Severus could see a mixture of hope and anticipation in the expressive eyes as he lifted a hand to tilt Harry’s face. He brushed his lips across Harry’s, tracking the edge of the bottom one with the tip of his tongue, before the boy dove into the kiss.

Oh Merlin! A virgin he might be, but Harry could kiss like a demon, and there was nothing passive about it. Severus threaded a hand into the mop of soft hair and plundered the moist heat, before Harry did the same to him again. One of them moaned, and Severus was startled to realize it was himself. Warm water lapped around their lower bodies, and Severus smirked as he felt a hard length poke his belly. Ah, the recovery time of a nineteen-year-old!

Harry leaned back, gasping, his eyes slightly out of focus. “Pro—Professor?

“You may… address me as… Severus while naked, Mist—Harry.” 

Severus took advantage of the exposed column of throat, then moved to nibble the soft skin beneath Harry’s year. One large hand splayed across the young man’s arse pressing them together, and the other held his head at the perfect angle to feast on the fragrant skin. Harry moaned and squirmed, his hands stroking Severus’ hair and neck, as his head tilted even further back. His lips and tongue worked along the line of Harry’s throat, stopping to suck softly on his Adam’s apple, his slender fingers stroked the down the cleft of the muscular arse. Harry stiffened slightly, and whimpered as Severus drew a fingertip around his entrance.

“Will it hurt much?” he whispered around a groan.

“I can guarantee you excruciating pleasure, Mr. Potter,” Severus purred as he maneuvered the young man down onto the bench and proceeded to explore.

Within minutes, Severus had the boy writhing and himself tugging at his own balls sharply to stave off his climax. Harry was incredibly responsive, arching into every caress, fingers entwined in Severus’ hair, making the neediest sounds. Pulling away after a lingering kiss, the Potions master located the faucet the added fragrant oil to the bath and filled his cupped hand. He moved back to the bench and up to sit on the edge of tub, while Harry watched with lust-filled eyes. Severus dredged his index finger through the oil and spread his legs, sighing with pleasure as he slipped the oiled digit through the ring of muscles. Watching through heavy eyelids, Severus could see the confusion bloom on the young man’s face. Then an almost predatory gleam appeared in his eyes as it became apparent that Severus intended to bottom.

Smiling such that his mouth quirked up at one corner in a manner that even Severus had to admit was endearing, Harry dipped his hand into the little pool of oil and rose to his knees. Emerald locked with onyx, and Severus found it difficult to breathe as Harry gently slid a finger in beside Severus'. He mimicked the motions Severus was making, and the Potions master could not help but groan as Harry brushed over his prostate. Another finger was added, and Severus was about to pull out when Harry captured his wrist and kept him there.

“That is really hot—watching you finger-fuck yourself, Severus,” Harry told him huskily, guiding all three fingers in and out as Severus silently showed him how to stretch and prepare him.

Tugging at his balls again, hard, Severus used the remaining oil to slick the gorgeous cock in front of him. He pulled his other hand up, pushing Harry’s fingers away as he pulled the younger man forward using his cock. Scooting to the very edge of the rim, Severus guided the broad head to his entrance and helped Harry slide it past the guardian muscles. Oh Gods, Severus thought, as he reveled in the slight burn, biting back a whimper of need. Harry leaned forward, his arms encircling Severus as he pressed forward, halting when Severus’ breath hitched.

It only took a moment for the eager muscles in his arse to adjust. “Push into me, Harry, now.”

The boy took his time, either afraid he would hurt Severus or just ininexperience, but Severus was not willing to wait. He wrapped his long legs around Harry’s waist, tilted his hips, and pulled. With a muffled squeak, the young man practically fell on Severus as his cock slid in fully, and the older man was thankful for the permanent cushioning charms on the bath edge. The feeling of being stretched full, possessed and claimed by that gorgeous cock, was indescribable. Severus clenched his muscles in encouragement as he released a low groan. Harry pulled back slightly and thrust forward with a jerky rhythm, and Severus saw stars as his prostate was stroked. 

“Please, Sev… Severus, can I…” The boy couldn’t string two words together. He made a motion with one hand, and Severus could only nod. 

Harry leaned back slightly and brought his hands down to push Severus’ thighs toward his chest, fully exposing him. The Potions master quirked an eyebrow, taking in the exquisite desire in the emerald eyes, and smirked as Harry muttered something about a sex book. He lost the smirk as Harry pulled back until only the tip was still inside him and snapped his hips forward, proving he was a fast learner. Severus’ eyes rolled back in his head and he was reduced to a babbling mass of throbbing, aching pleasure. He could feel his body coiling, his balls tightening as he strained toward his release, when he felt fingers brush over his cock. A finger dragged across the tip and the nail snagged on his slit, the sting trigging an explosive orgasm. He barely registered the warmth flooding his passage.

Somehow, they both slid into the tub, Severus cradling the young man to his chest as his breathing became less ragged. His fingers unconsciously threaded through the mop of wild hair as he attempted to come up with a way to continue what he had started that night, without exposing himself to rejection, or worse, ridicule. Harry stirred in his arms, a hand coming up to stroke his chest, but his face averted. 

“Did… did I do okay?” The voice was tentative, the posture slightly hunched, as if expecting a blow.

The Slytherin studied the bowed head and slowly stiffening back, realizing suddenly that Harry was as afraid of being rejected as he was. There was a way to continue this without revealing his weakness and his want.

“For your first attempt, you performed adequately, Mr. Potter,” Severus said with the proper amount of sarcasm, his tone mitigated by the hand still carding through the boy’s hair.

“Perhaps you would consent to giving me some private instruction in this area, Professor?” Harry tilted his head back to reveal eyes filled with hope.

“Perhaps, Mr. Potter,” Severus murmured, tilting his head as if considering the proposal, “if you showed the proper dedication and improvement.”

“I am sure you will find me a most attentive pupil, Professor.” Those marvelous eyes gleamed, and the brat had the audacity to kiss him. “Shall we start our lessons tonight?”

“That would be… acceptable,” the Potions master drawled, as he pushed Harry out of his lap and submerged himself in the still warm water to wash. The Gryffindor surfaced sputtering, but grinning broadly, and quickly followed Severus’ example. Bodies brushed lightly in the sea foam green water when they both moved to get out. Severus toweled off quickly, and then leaned over to snatch the towel from the younger man’s hands. 

Drying Harry off gave him the excuse to draw the soft fabric across the now flaccid penis, and around to his lovely arse. “What is the significance of the costume you were wearing?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder. “I thought it would be a joke… uh, you know, Superman, a Muggle character with a real hero complex.”

Severus snorted as he banished the wet towel and stepped into his trousers. “Ah, that explains the Gryffindor colors.” 

Harry just grinned as he transfigured the costume into jeans and slipped under the invisibility cloak. 

Severus sighed silently as they left, together.

* * *


End file.
